The End of a Long Road
by Sitalia
Summary: Just a little one-shot 'what if' involving Harry Potter and our favorite Grey's Anatomy characters.


Mark Sloan was standing in the doorway to Trauma Room 1 watching as Derek, Meredith, Callie and Miranda worked on a patient in the room. Before he could say anything the patient jerked and his eyes opened. He'd never seen eyes as green as the ones that were staring around the room in that moment. The eyes were wide in panic, but then changed to recognition, as if he suddenly knew where he was.

"Mr. Potter, can you hear me?" Derek asked and the man nodded his head, but continued to look around like he was looking for someone. Who he was looking for, Mark had no idea, but his eyes were moving around frantically.

"Good, do you remember what happened?" Derek questioned and then waited for a response. The man simply nodded again, but he an apprehensive look on his face.

"Can you tell us?" Meredith asked, but the man shook his head. Before anyone could say anything else Arizona came bursting in the room. It looked like she had run all the way down to the ER.

"Harry? What are you doing here? What happened?" Arizona questioned quickly as she walked over to the bed he was on and took the chart from Meredith.

"Ari? How are you?" The man, Harry, questioned as if he wasn't lying there in pain and possibly dying. His voice had a raspy quality to it and it sounded like it hurt like hell.

"I'm fine Harry, but I asked what you're doing here. Why aren't you in England with Ginny and your new baby?" She asked and Mark watched as his face broke out into a smile. It was the same smile he had when he thought of Sophia.

"I was sent here on assignment. Draco is here too, but I don't know where he is or how he is. We were attacked. Well, more like ambushed like they knew we were coming. I don't know how they could have known though. We didn't even know we were coming here until two days ago, but they knew exactly where we were staying." Harry stated and Mark watched as Arizona's eyes widened. She had a look of fear slowly spread across her face.

"I'll go see if I can find out anything about Draco for you. You just hang in there and let these people do what they need to do to get you back to your wife and kids. You'll be fine Harry. I promise." Arizona stated firmly and walked quickly out the door.

"Well that was interesting." Callie stated as she looked down at Harry, but Mark agreed. It was very interesting and also strange. Arizona had completely ignored everyone else in the room besides Harry.

"Look, I've been in situations like this before and I know there's a good chance that I'm not going to make it through any surgery you put me through, but please call this number and tell the woman, Hermione Weasley, that I'm here with Draco Malfoy and that her and the rest of the family need to get to Marauder's Hideout quickly. She'll know what you mean when you say that. Let her know that I'm in the hospital and that they need to hurry. Please." Harry stated and Mark watched as he gave Meredith a piece of paper before he started seizing. It was almost like he knew what was going to happen before it happened.

"We need to get him up to the OR NOW!" Derek yelled and Mark watched as they wheeled the young man up to the OR. There was really nothing he could do to help because none of the injuries required a plastics attending.

"He's been through so much Mark and now his best friend is dead from this attack. Draco's injuries were to severe for him to be saved. He might be following soon. I don't know if he'll make it through losing someone else he cared about. He's lost everyone he's ever truly seen as family." Arizona stated from behind him which caused him to jump because he hadn't realized she'd come back.

"Do you know what happened Arizona?" Mark questioned and she nodded, but looked reluctant to say anything more.

"I do, but I can't tell you here. Let's wait until they're all out of surgery before I explain everything. I know Harry gave Meredith the task of contacting his family. Let's just say Harry is a type of police officer and he's a hero where he's from. He's been through a lot and this wasn't something that should have ever happened. I have a feeling this was a setup Mark and if it was I know a bunch of people that are going to be out for blood if Harry dies." Arizona said before she walked off again with tears in her eyes. He didn't know what to make of what she had just said.

Mark watched as Arizona left. He had a feeling she'd go to the surgical floor and wait for the others or watch the surgery in the gallery. He decided to do the same. He wanted to see if the young man was going to make it through the surgery and what the prognosis would be if he did.

~oOo~

Hermione Weasley was home with her three children waiting for her best friend, Harry Potter, to check in for the day. This was a plan they set in place during the war and it had never stopped. She was a stay at home mom now so she didn't have to check in anymore, but Ron and Harry did. Harry was partnered with Draco Malfoy who had been sent to the States to help out with rogue Death Eaters that had escaped after the war. Ron had been partnered with Neville and they had been sent to Germany to help out with the same situation. It seemed like a never ending battle lately. More and more Death Eaters kept popping up. They had no idea why though.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing, which she was so happy for. She loved the Wizarding world, but there were just some things that Muggles did better and communication was one of them. She hated making Floo Calls.

"Is this Hermione Weasley?" Asked an unknown voice as she answered the phone. It was strange because she never got calls that weren't deliberate and that didn't already know her voice.

"This is Hermione Weasley. May I ask who this is?" She inquired. She didn't want to miss Harry's call because she was on another phone call, but she had a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. It was the same one she felt right before Hagrid carried Harry out of the Forbidden Forest during the Final Battle.

"My name is Dr. Meredith Grey. I'm a surgeon at Seattle Grace which is a hospital in Seattle, Washington. Mr. Potter was brought in with extensive injuries along with his partner and I was told to call you to tell you to get to Marauder Hideout. He is undergoing surgery as we speak. He said you should come quickly." This woman, Dr. Meredith Grey, stated.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you." Hermione stated and then hung up. She had plenty of calls to make. Her first would be to Molly so she could round up all the Weasley's on her end while she contacted their other friends. She quickly went to the floo and placed her first call.

"Molly, you need to round everyone up immediately. Harry's been in an accident in America. He's undergoing a very difficult Muggle procedure. We need to get to Marauder Hideout now so we can be there for him." Hermione practically shouted with tears streaming down her face. Her best friend was in trouble and she wsan't there to help him like she used to be. She felt like hse had failed her brother in all but blood.

"Oh Merlin! Alright dear. I'll phone Arthur first and then I'll go by age. Will you let Ginny know the news?" Molly asked frantically. Hermione could already tell that she was making plans on top of plans like the matriarch was known for.

"Of course Molly. I'll call her now and then we'll all meet at your place to Floo over to Marauder Hideout." Hermione said, but she really didn't want to. There had been something off about Harry and Ginny's relationship for a couple of years now, but it wasn't her place to say anything.

As she went to make the call to Harry's wife she couldn't help but wonder if her best friends luck had finally run out and if she'd ever see him alive again. That thought brought on another round of tears and it took her a moment to calm herself down enough to make the necessary call.

~oOo~

Molly Weasley always prided herself in being able to handle any situation that was thrown at her. She had handled losing her twin brothers in the first war and she had handled losing her son Fred in the second war, but this was something she didn't think she could ever handle. Harry had saved Ginny, Ron, Arthur and he had tried to save Fred during the battle. He was such an intricate part of the family that she had no idea how this would affect them all, but she knew that she needed to gather the family so they could be there for Harry, whether it was through his recovery or through his last moments in this life, it didn't matter. They would be there for him like he had been there for all of them throughout the years. She would make sure of it.

These were her thoughts as she went back to her floo to contact her husband at his office.

"Arthur? You need to come home now. It's an emergency. Harry's been in an accident and we need to leave right away. He's in very bad condition." She demanded and then stepped back as she knew her husband would be coming through the Floo any second. They both thought of Harry like a son, but Arthur had been closer to Harry since the night Harry saw him get attacked and ultimately saved his life.

"What kind of accident Molly dear? Where is he?" Arthur questioned as soon as he was through.

"All I know is he was attacked and is undergoing a very difficult Muggle procedure in America. Hermione informed me. She was the one they contacted. She's contacting Ron and Ginny now. I need to contact the boys so they can get here as quickly as possible." Molly answered her husband and then went back to the fire to contact Bill. She knew Bill would come immediately. He had always had a special bond with Harry after Greyback attacked him. Harry had experience dealing with werewolves because of Remus so he was able to help Bill through his hard time.

Thirty minutes later and all of the Weasley's were gathered in the living room of the Burrow. They all had mixed emotions playing across their faces, but the most dominant emotion on everyone's face was sadness mixed with fear.

"What are we waiting for? We need to go now. We're wasting time." George stated angrily as he stood next to his wife, Angelina. They had tried to help each other heal after the death of Fred, but it hadn't worked and their marriage was suffering for it. George was never able to go back to the man he was before Fred's death and Angelina couldn't help but wonder if she had made a mistake in trying to replace Fred with his twin. She had known Fred was only with her for a cover, but she had genuine feelings for him. It had all been explained to her, but she couldn't help how she felt and she had taken what she could get. Being with George was pretty much the same setup, but she'd never developed feelings for George.

"We're going George just hang on a minute." Molly stated as she looked at her son. She knew he was having problems after Fred died and that he was slowly wasting away with the withering of the twin bond, but she had no idea how to help him anymore. She also had a feeling there was something else going on, but George would never confide in her. The only one he would have confided in was Fred and possibly Harry. And now he might have lost them both.

"I'm going now." George stated and then stepped through the Floo calling out 'Marauder Hideout' with a slight smile. This had always been a great place to meet Harry when they got together. He had many good memories of Harry and Fred at Marauder Hideout before the Final Battle. He also had a few good memories of the place after the Final Battle. It was where he had gone to grieve.

"He isn't coping and I have no idea what to do anymore. I love Harry like a brother, but I can't be around George when he's like this anymore. Please tell me how he is when you find out." And with that Angelina left the house to the apparaition point to go back to their flat. Molly had a feeling that she wouldn't be there when George came back home. She also had the feeling that George wouldn't really care.

"We need to get going. I don't know how bad Harry is, but the woman didn't sound very hopeful when she called me. I need to be there for him. I've already failed him once. I won't fail him again." Hermione stated and then stepped into the Floo with her two kids gripping her side. Molly knew she had left the youngest with her parents.

"Marauder's Hideout." Hermione shouted and then was gone with the rest of the Weasley family quickly following behind her.

~oOo~

"He's not going to make it, is he?" Arizona asked Derek when she stepped into the room that Harry had been placed in after his surgery.

"Probably not, but it's not just from this accident. He's lived a life of abuse from what the scans showed us. Old breaks that weren't set properly and numerous other injuries that can't be explained with any tests that we've done. I just don't know what else to do for him and it seems that his body is rejecting every type of medication we give him. We had one hell of a time keeping him sedated. His body kept fighting it off. It was really bizarre." Derek stated, but before Arizona could say anything someone else spoke from the doorway.

"They can be explained just not by what you're used to and there's nothing you can do to fix anything that happened. Harry's always had good luck, but I think it's finally run out on him." A red-headed man with claw marks down the side of his face stated.

"What do you mean? And who are you?" Derek asked, but then stopped talking as more red-headed people, followed by a blonde and brunette walked in. Instead of answering the man, the red-headed man looked at Arizona.

"It's good to see you again Robins. How's life?" The red-headed man asked with a small smile on his face.

"Life's been good Bill. I heard you got married." Arizona said, but before anything else was said the room was filled with more people including Mark, Meredith, Miranda, Richard, Callie and Alex.

"What's going on Arizona?" Callie asked her wife and watched as Arizona looked around at all the redheads in the room.

"We can tell them Arizona as long as you trust them. The Statute will allow that here in America." Bill stated as he looked around the room at the people gathered. He knew Arizona trusted these people and if letting them know what was really going on would allow them to let Harry slip away peacefully then it was worth it. Harry earned the right to have a peaceful death surrounded by friends and family after everything he had done for the Wizarding World.

"I trust these people with my life Bill. We can tell them, but can you seal and ward the door?" Arizona asked as she looked at her colleagues and wife. She knew she was about to blow them out of the water with her revelations, but she hoped Callie would forgive her for never telling her. Magic hadn't been a part of her life in so long that she hadn't thought of it until she heard the name Harry Potter in the halls when he was brought in. It just so happened that Seattle Grace had a few witches under its roof.

"There are certain things you need to know about me before I begin telling you Harry's story. His story isn't a pleasant one though." Arizona said as she looked around the room.

"Go ahead Arizona. We'll listen." Miranda stated.

"I'm a witch who lost her magic. Everything was fine until my second year at school when I contracted a magical disease that drained my magical core completely. I became no better than a squib which is a person born to magical parents that doesn't have magic." Arizona stated and watched the faces of her colleagues.

"You mean magic is real?" Meredith questioned with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Yes it is very real dear. All of us who just came in are witches and wizards. So is Harry. He gained many of his old injuries from a war we were all involved in a few years ago. Other injuries came from his abusive relatives when he was growing up and then more came from his job as an Auror, which is a magical law enforcement agent. He's lived a very dangerous life. He and his partner were sent over here to help deal with a few escaped madmen that got away after our war. Harry is a hero in our society. He's done many great things and this assignment was just supposed to be a routine roundup. It seems our hero is finally going to leave us." Molly explained to the non-magical people in the room.

"I shouldn't be a hero though." Was whispered in the room.

"Harry!" George yelled and quickly went to Harry's side, kissing him on the lips much to the shock of everyone in the room.

"What the hell George?!" Ginny Potter screamed.

"Ginny there's something you should know. George, Harry and Fred have been together since the middle of Harry's fourth year. I know this is going to hurt you, but they were magically bonded. They knew the Potter line needed an Heir though which is why he married you and had James with you. Although, we all know Albus and Lily aren't his. You've been cheating on him too Ginny. I've known since a week after you were married. It was the reason you never did a magical bonding with Harry." Hermione stated to the very upset red-head who then turned to look at the very pissed off faces of her family. She knew the looks were all directed at her.

"Daddy?" James questioned as he slowly walked to his father's bed. Everyone could see the tears glistening in the little boys eyes.

"Hey little man. Come here." Harry said as George helped James unto the bed to sit next to his father.

"Are you going to join Uncle Fred now Daddy?" James asked as his bottom lip quivered and the tears that were gathered in his eyes spilled down his cheeks.

"Yes James, I am, but you'll have all of our family with you. They'll take care of you. You'll never know the life I did. You'll be safe, happy, loved and healthy with your godparents." Harry whispered with tears in his eyes.

"But I don't want you to go Daddy." James yelled and clung to his father who let his tears fall down his cheeks as he held his son to him tightly.

"You can't leave me too Harry. I can't make it with both of you gone." George stated and everyone watched as he broke down next to his bonded spouse.

"I know love, but my magic is almost gone from keeping me alive this long. I'll be with Fred again and you'll join us when it's time. We'll always be waiting for you and we'll always love you. We'll watch over you until it's your time to join us." Harry whispered as he cupped George's cheek.

"Is there nothing that can be done?" Richard asked as he looked at the heartbreaking scene in front of him. He wasn't used to just giving up on a patient especially one this young.

"No, once Harry's magic has been completely drained his body will succumb to his injuries. His luck has finally run out." Hermione answered as she watched her best friend slowly waste away in front of her eyes. She didn't know what they all would do without him. He was such a big part of their family that nothing would ever make sense again. She couldn't fathom not calling him to complain when Ron got on her nerves or when one of the kids did something new.

"We've been through everything together Harry. I don't think Hermione and me know how to be without you. Our lives won't make sense anymore. We're the Golden Trio. What are we without you?" Ron spoke for the first time since entering the room. He had tears in his eyes and Harry felt bad for making his friends go through all this, but he just couldn't hang on anymore. He was so tired and his body was yearning for rest.

"I know, but you two have each other now and your kids. You'll be fine and I'll see you in a hundred or so years when it's your time to pass on. It better not be before hten either. I want the both of you to have long, happy lives with many more children and grandchildren." Harry said with a laugh that turned into a deep cough that had him spitting up a little blood.

"Harry?" George asked anxiously.

"It's almost time for me to go babe. I can see Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, mom and dad. They're here for me. I wish you could see them." Harry whispered as he looked into what appeared to be the only unoccupied corner in the room.

"They can see us pup. We're here to try and make this easier on you." Sirius stated as everyone watched his form become somewhat solid. The none-magical people in the room stared with wide eyes.

"Hey Forge." Fred stated with a small smile as he greeted his twin brother.

"Gred." George whispered and more tears left his eyes.

"We'll see you soon George. You won't be able to live long without Harry and me. I'm sorry about that. The twin bond was slowly killing you, but you could have lasted if you had been with Harry the entire time instead of thinking Ginny deserved happiness when she'd been cheating on Harry with Dean since school. She and Dean have been together since her third year. They've never broken up and Dean knew she was with Harry." Fred explained which caused everyone in the room except Harry to glare at the red-head.

"I cannot believe you would do that to him Ginerva. Harry didn't deserve that." Molly screeched and then winced as Harry started coughing again.

"Don't go Daddy. Please." James whimpered as he held onto his father even tighter hoping if he held on tight enough that his Daddy wouldn't leave him.

"It'll be alright Jamie. You will be staying with Ron and Hermione. They'll look after you and I'll always be watching over you. I promise son." Harry wheezed out as he looked around the room before he took his final breath.

"No Harry!" George screamed as he clung to his lover and cried.

Everyone watched as the young man sobbed over his dead lover, but they didn't know what to do for him.

"I can't believe even with magic that there wasn't something we could have done. He wasn't even that old." Mark whispered, speaking for the very first time.

"Magic cannot fix everything, even though I wish it could. I would have used it to bring back all of my family." Harry stated as he joined the ghostly forms of his friends which caused George to quickly raise his head.

"I don't want to be without you Harry. I can't take losing both of you. It isn't right." And before anyone could stop him he removed his wand from his holster and whispered 'Avada Kadevra', killing himself quickly.

"I've now lost both twins." Molly whispered with tears streaming down her face.

"I was gone long before this mom. My life was nothing without the twin bond to Fred and without being able to be with Harry like we should have been." George whispered as he joined Harry and Fred.

"I know George. I'm going to miss you though." Molly responded and broke down crying harshly in Arthur's arms.

"We'll miss you too Mom." George, Fred and Harry all said at the same time.

James and Lily Potter walked up to their son and hugged him tightly.

"Are you ready to go home son?" James asked his son.

"Just a minute dad." Harry responded as he walked over to his son James.

"Jamie, I want you to be good for your Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. They'll take very good care of you. You're now the last pure Potter remaining as upon my death Ginny lost the last name Potter. Your brother and sister will remain Potter's, but they'll never be able to take up the Lordship. You're also the Black heir as well since Draco is gone too. I love you James. Always remember that and remember the ones we love never truly leave us. They're always in our hearts." Harry stated before kissing his son on the forehead, waving goodbye to everyone in the room and then disappearing with his lovers.

"I think we should get going as well. I want to spend some time with our son before he disappears with those twins." Lily stated with a laugh before she disappeared with James, Remus, and Tonks.

"I just want to thank you all for trying to save my godson, but it was his time to go. He's been through a lot and now it's time he got his reward." Sirius state before disappearing as well.

"What did he mean by reward? How is death a reward?" Derek asked.

"With the way Harry's life has been and what he's been through dying is the greatest gift Harry could ever receive. I know he hated leaving James, but he gets to be with his parents for the first time since he was fifteen months old. He gets to spend eternity with his Godfather that he only got brief moments with for two short years and he has his Uncle Remus back. Not to mention he gets an eternity with George and Fred. That was the greatest gift he could ever receive." Ron answered, picked James up, grabbed Hermione's hand and left the room with their two oldest following.

"He's in a better place now where he'll be truly happy for the first time since he was fifteen months old." Arthur stated as he took his wife out of the room as she sobbed on his shoulder.

"Goodbye Harry." Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fleur and Arizona stated as they all left the room with tears in their eyes. Callie quickly followed her wife out to make sure she was alright.

Derek, Meredith, Miranda, Alex and Richard soon followed as a quiet like none other settled over them as each thought about death being a reward.

Meredith could understand that and knew that it was like that for her mother. All of her pain and suffering was gone.

"That was something." Mark whispered as he also left the room. He couldn't help but think that maybe the magical people had it right. If you've had a hard life then maybe death is your reward. No more pain, no more suffering and to be with your loved ones again.

It definitely seemed like this was an end to a long road.


End file.
